Savior of the Red-Haired Maiden
by Fr1tz
Summary: Khayalan Indah atau Kenyataan penuh dengan tanda tanya? Namun, itu menjadikannya sebagai 'Savior of The Red-Haired Maiden' Warning! I don't own the Highschool DxD stories. I added my own OC. Happy Reading!


Di sebuah aula yang cukup megah,yang dihiasi furnitur-furnitur yang sangat mewah dan elegan, terdapat banyak orang-orang berpakaian elit sedang berkumpul dan para bangsawan,bangsawan iblis. Ya,mereka semua adalah iblis kelas tinggi, kelas bangsawan, yang menjadi tamu sebuah acara bersejarah pertunangan bangsawan iblis murni, Raiser Phenex dengan Rias Gremory.

Pertunangan ini memang sudah direncanakan keluarga Gremory dan keluarga Phenex, karena saat ini keturunan iblis murni sangat dibutuhkan,mengingat iblis murni sekarang sedikit jumlahnya, akibat perang besar lampau melawan Malaikat dan Malaikat jatuh,membuat iblis murni banyak yang tewas. Karena itu, pertunangan ini sangat dibutuhkan untuk memulihkan jumlah iblis murni.

Namun, salah satu pihak ada yang menentang pertunangan ini, yang tak lain adalah Rias Gremory. Orang yang dipertunangan malah tidak mensetujuinya. Alasanya jelas,karena ia tidak cinta dengan juga ia sudah merasa muak karena ia selalu di bawah kendali keluarganya. Ia ingin menjadi seseorang bernama Rias, bukan seorang Gremory. Ia ingin menikahi seseorang yang sangat ia cintai,dengan cinta yang sangat tulus.

Selain Rias, para budaknya juga tidak menyetujui pertunangan ini,dan akhirnya diadakan Rating Game antara Rias melawan Raiser,yang berkesudahan kemenangan milik Raiser. Akhirnya,mau tak mau Rias harus menyetujui pertunangan ini, dan para budaknya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menerima apa yang telah terjadi.

Meskipun begitu, Rias berharap ada sebuah 'miracle' yang akan terjadi,meskipun itu akan mustahil untuk terjadi. Untuk saat ini,ia berharap ada sebuah insiden atau gangguan untuk menunda acara pertunangan ini.

"Terima kasih para tamu yang terhomat,terima kasih telah datang dalam acara bersejarah ini, acara pertunangan antara 2 iblis bangsawan murni dari keluarga Phenex dan Gremory. Saya, Raiser Phenex akan bertunangan dengan wanita dari keluarga Gremory yaitu Rias Gremory."

"Enyalah kau ayam panggang." Issei mengumpat dalam ia sangat kesal karena tidak dapat menyelamatkan majikannya dari pertunangan yang tidak diinginkan ini, ia dihajar habis-habisan dalam Rating Game oleh Raiser.

"Sabar Issei-san, terima apa yang terjadi. Kita sudah tidak bisa menentangnya."Asia yang berdiri di sampingnya menenangkan Issei. Dan disekitarnya terdapat budak-budak Rias yang lain.

Setelah Raiser menyebutkan nama wanita yang akan menjadi tunangannya, sebuah lingkaran sihir bewarna merah dan berlogo klan Gremory terbentuk, dan muncul sesosok wanita yang sangat cantik, bermata biru yang elok, dan memiliki tubuh yang sangat aduhai hampir mirip gitar spanyol yang dapat membuat laki-laki melotot dan menelan ludah akibat keindahan dari wanita yang sangat sempurna itu.

"Aku harap, pertunangan ini dapat dibatalkan..."

* * *

Di sebuah jalanan kota yang sangat ramai,bahkan kendaraan pun tidak dapat memacu dengan kecepatan lebih dari 25 km/h, seorang anak SMA berpakaian seragam OSIS dengan jas almamater berwarna hijau tua sedang pulang menuju rumah tempat bernama Ilyasa Hamdan. Kelas XI SMA yang cukup terkenal di kota 'Spirit of Java'.Berwajah mirip Ouma Shu, mengingat ia blasteran ayah Indonesia serta IbuJepang

Rambutnya juga mirip dengan Ouma,dan gara-gara itu kena razia rambut, dan Ia menolak rambutnya dipotong sampai-sampai masuk BK(dan akhirnya diizinkan memiliki rambut cukup panjang karena protes keluarga besarnya di Jepang yang menganut aliran kehormatan Samurai, bisa jadi penghinaan besar jika rambutnya dipotong secara paksa). Menggunakan sepeda motor bebek,ia berkendara di antara lalu lintas padat di berkendara,ia sedang memikirkan e-mail yang diterimanya kemarin malam, yang berisi "Penyelamatan seorang gadis bidadari", yang dikirimkan oleh 'seseorang' bernama Satan.

Saat itu ia melongo, e-mail ini hanyalah spam orang iseng, pikirnya. Namun ia 'juga' iseng menjawab e-mail itu,dengan jawaban 'mungkin aku bisa menyelamatkan seorang gadis bidadari, jika takdir berkata iya'. Mengingat e-mail itu,terkadang ia menyesal tentang dirinya,yang sampai sekarang masih JONES.

Tiba-tiba,ia mendengar suara orang meneriakinya,dan membunyikan klakson menengok ke spion motornya,dan melihat seseorang mengendarai moge Harley Davidson tiba-tiba mengerjanya. Kontan ia segera melarikan diri, ngebut dengan bermanuver di jalanan ramai itu. Ia merasa tidak salah apa-apa, sehingga ia lari begitu saja.

Samar-samar ia mendengar terikan orang tadi "Ayo kita berduel" dan itu membuat Hamdan apa? Duel balapan? Tentu saja Hamdan kalah telak yang hanya mengendarai motor bebek. Ketika ia sibuk berusaha untuk melarikan diri,tiba-tiba terdapat bola besar bewarna biru tepat tidak sempat menghindarinya,dan , benda biru itu malah menyedotnya ke dalam seperti vakum cleaner.

"UWOOOOO" Teriak Hamdan, setelah tersedot dalam bola bewarna biru itu, ia seperti berkendara dalam jalan lurus di lorong yang bewarna biru, dan seperti tersedot dalam dimensi. Ia merasa seperti ia akan melintasi dimensi,seperti yang terjadi pada film-film Sci-Fi.

* * *

"Dengan demikian,pertunangan antara..." Perkatan Raiser tiba-tiba terhenti,ketika ia melihat bola besar bewarna biru muncul di tengah-tengah aula,dan tepat di hadapannya. Para tamu segera menyingkir,dan para penjaga segera mendekat bola biru ,alih-alih mendekatinya,para penjaga malah semacam dinding pelindung tipis yang menghalangi, namun ketika akan dihancurkan dengan sihir,dinding itu tak bergeming,tidak hancur.

Bola biru tersebut mengeluarkan seseorang yang mengendarai sepeda motor bebek,dan pengendara tersebut hampir menabrak seseorang yang berada dalam podium utama, yaitu pasangan calon tunangan. Namun sebelum menabrak, pengendara tersebut berhasil mengerem motornya,hingga ban belakang terangkat ke udara. Ketika berhasil berhenti, pengendara yang tak lain adalah Hamdan membuka kaca helm-nya dan melihat sebuah pemandangan yang indah tepat di depannya.

"Melon." Kata yang terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Hamdan, karena melihat dada wanita yang begitu besar. Begitu ia melihat ke atas, kontan saja ia menelan ludah. Ia melihat seorang gadis yang amat cantik rupanya, tercantik yang ia pernah lihat saat ini. Berambut warna merah dengan mata bewarna biru membuat elok gadis itu. Ia melihat kesedihan di matanya yang biru, dan ada samar-samar rasa harap yang entah ditujukan kemana.

Lalu ia secara otomatis melihat ke arah gundukan yang sangat besar,dan bahkan bentuknya sangat sempurna. Namun ia segera mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Setelah tersadar dari pikiran kotor yang membelenggu otaknya,tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara teriakan bersama dengan mesin moge yang menderu-deru sangar.

"Hoy, jangan lari kau. Ayo kita duel, duel cowboy westren."

Laki-laki berpenampilan layaknya koboy turun dari mogenya,dan bersiap untuk berduel dengannya. Ia mendesah,dan akhirnya ia menerima duel tersebut.

"Baiklah, tapi aku tidak punya pistol,bisa pinjam milikmu?"

"Kau sudah terdapat pistol." Jawab pria itu dengan aksen Medan.

Ia terkejut,di pinggangnya terdapat pistol dengan sistem Matchlock, dengan segera ia mengisi peluru yang berbentuk bulat hitam ke dalam mengetahui cara mengisinya karena ia iseng-iseng membaca tentang pistol dan senapan Matchlock.

Dengan Helm masih terpasang di kepalanya,ia berduel dengan Pria apa yang membuat ia menerima duel ini,mungkin untuk menghindari ia menatap gadis elok dengan tatapan mesum. Para tamu serta Raiser sendiri berusaha untuk berteriak kepada 2 orang yang akan berduel tadi,namun tidak membuahkan pun menembakan bola api menuju mereka, malah dienyahkan saja oleh tembok keluar pun,semua akses keluar sudah tertutup,maka menonton adalah pilihan terbaik untuk saat ini.

"Koin ini akan ku lemparkan,ketika telah jatuh ke tanah,maka duel akan dimulai."

Pria itu segera melemparkan koin bewarna emas, mungkin bukan koin,tapi sejenis pendant berbentuk segi empat. Ia berkonsentrasi penuh, mungkin saja ia mati,maka ia harus berkonsentrasi penuh. Ketika pendant itu terjatuh di tanah,ia segera saja menembakan pistol kearah pria tersebut. Pria tersebut menembak lebih cepat sepersekian detik dari Hamdan,namun,malah terdengar sebuah peluru beradu, dan keheningan yang sangat lama menyelimuti duel tersebut,dengan serabut asap mesiu yang berasal dari pistol Hamdan.

"Sepertinya duelnya seri." Kata pria itu. "Nice Duel,kau memang hebat seperti dalam ramalan seorang dukun jawa." Dengan segera ia menaiki mogenya dan mengendarainya menuju ke arah bola biru besar tersebut."Ah kau juga boleh memiliki koin emas itu,sebagai hadiah dariku." Lalu ia menghilang bersama bola biru besar tersebut.

"Tunggu..."Hamdan terlambat,bola biru tersebut sekarang mengumpat dalam hati, bagaimana bisa ia pria tersebut meninggalkannya tanpa tanggung jawab. Ia segera mengecek smartphone-nya,dan berusaha me-searching lewat Google"bagaimana cara keluar dari dunia lain".

Ia mendengar sayup-sayup teriakan orang-orang yang berada di dalam aula,namun ia tak peduli. Ia berusaha untuk pulang. Tiba-tiba,ia mendapatkan sebuah e-mail dari 'Pertapa Jawa ilmu Kejawen.' Ia membaca e-mail itu, yang berisi bagaimana cara keluar dari dunia lain yang membuatmu terjebak.

'Pertama, lemparlah benda bulat hitam apa saja ke arah depan'. Ia melakukan seperti apa yang dibaca, kemudian muncul sebuah bola biru yang sama. Ia merasa senang,dan segera mengendarai motor bebeknya ke arah bola biru tersebut.

"Fffuuuu# %!*&(#^!^" ia malah terlontar dari motornya akibat menabrak bola biru tersebut. Ia tidak bisa memasukinya,malah ia menabrak dinding dengan kepalanya, dan jatuh dengan kaki di atas. Untung ia memakai helm. Entah apa jadinya jika ia tak memakai helm.

"Lihat,sepertinya aksinya merupakan hiburan di acara pertunangan ini,Rias yang kusayang."Raiser tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat musibah yang dialami Rias mengacuhkannya, malah ia merasa kasihan dengan laki-laki pipinya terlihat rona merah jambu ketika ia melihat laki-laki tersebut.

Hamdan menyadari tawa hina dari pria pirang bernama Raiser, kemudian ia berusaha untuk menghajarnya lewat helm yang ditendangnya. Ia meletakan helmnya,dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menendang, layaknya seorang CR7. Tendangannya terlihat apik,namun malah masuk kedalam ring basket yang sejak entah kapan ada di belakang Raiser, masuk dengan sempurna dan mendarat dengan aman dalam keranjang. Tamu yang melihat peristiwa itu sangat terkagum-kagum.

Ia kembali membaca e-mailnya, 'Kedua, bakar kemenyam di depan bola biru sambil duduk bersila, jika cara pertama gagal." Ia melakukan cara kedua,dan bersila di depan kemenyam . Setelah ia rasa cukup lama,Ia menyalakan motornya kembali, namun kembali tidak mau kejadian tadi terulang, makanya ia hanya mencoba memasukkan tangan kirinya ke dalam bola biru tersebut, dan benar dugaan Hamdan. Ia memegang bola biru tersebut,dan kemudian bola biru tersebut menghilang.

Ia mulai mengumpat, dan ia langsung membaca baris selanjutnya dengan malas.'Ketiga,buatlah pernyataan gila di depan semua orang jika ada...'. Ah baiklah,buat pernyataan mengamati suasana di sekitar, ia menyadari bahwa semua orang melihat ke arahnya. Ia mulai paham bahwa di sini sedang diadakan acara pertunangan,ketika ia melihat pasangan laki-laki dan perempuan di depannya.

Ia berniat untuk mengacaukan pertunangan,lagipula Wanita tersebut tidak menunjukkan ekspresi rasa senang sama sekali terhadap pertunangannya. Ia maju menuju ke arah Raiser dan Rias, menembus dinding penghalang dengan sangat mudahnya,dan dinding tersebut menghilang. Ia berhenti tepat di depan Rias.

"Pertunangan ini tidak sah! Pertunangan ini sama sekali tidak sah! Lantang Hamdan mengatakan. Sejujurnya,ia sangat malu mengatakan tempat asalnya,ia pasti sudah menjadi bahan cemoohan. Entah kenapa ia sangat begitu percaya diri untuk mengacaukan pertunangan ini. Mungkin ia sudah frustasi tak bisa pulang ke dunia asalnya. Lagipula,ia mengucapkannya dalam bahasa yang tak mungkin...

Tunggu. Bahasa? Tadi ia mengucapkan kata-kata dalam bahasa yang bukan bahasa ibunya(maksudnya bahasa tanah kelahirannya),melainkan dengan bahasa yang sebenarnya tidak begitu fasih dikatakannya, karena sudah lama ia tidak menggunakannya, sudah sejak kecil. F*ck! Semua tamu yang ada di situ pada melongo tak percaya, dan kemudian pria yang disebut Raiser memasang ekspresi marah sambil mengeluarkan aura api.

"Hoy manusia rendah, kau mau mengacaukan acara pertunangan ini huh!? Mau jadi abu manusia rendah!? Hahahahaha."

"Bukankah kau sudah menjadi ayam panggang?Malah mau membuat orang menjadi abu." Balas Hamdan tanpa merasa ketakutan. Sejujurnya ia sudah muak dengan Raiser akibat sifat angkuhnya.

"Sialan kau manusia kotor… Terima ini." Raiser melemparkan bola api yang cukup besar dan panas ke arah Hamdan. Namun tepat sebelum mengenai Hamdan, ia menghilang. Dan tiba-tiba ia sudah berdiri di belakang Raiser dan Rias sambil menangkap pendant. Rupanya ia melemparkan pendant kearah belakang Raiser tanpa Raiser sadari, dan ia langsung menggunakan skill seperti Hirashin (yang didapatnya setelah travel antar dimensi) berpindah menuju pendant yang ia lempar.

Rias terharu melihat ada orang yang mengerti tentangnya, dan berani untuk membatalkan pertunangannya, bahkan jika itu bisa mengakibatkan pertarungan dengan Raiser. Ia blushing berat dan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kepada Hamdan, sang penyelamatnya.

"Sialan kau manusia rendah?!" Raiser mengamuk dan berusaha menghancurkan Hamdan, namun sebelum itu terjadi, tiba-tiba lingkaran sihir Gremory muncul di antara Raiser dan Hamdan. Seorang laki-laki mirip Rias muncul tepat di hadapan Raiser dan Hamdan. Ia Sirzech Lucifer, seorang Maou dan juga merupakan kakak dari Rias Gremory.

"Sudah cukup Raiser. Tindakanmu sudah diluar batas, bisa-bisa menghancurkan seluruh tempat ini. Lagipula aku juga tidak setuju dengan pertunangan adik kecilku ini, yang aku anggap sangat tidak adil karena hasil dari rating game-mu melawan Rias Gremory, adik kecilku."

"Sirzech-sama, kau tidak serta merta…."

"Aku setuju dengan pendapat pria berambut merah itu." Potong Hamdan tiba-tiba. "Sepertinya rating game apalah itu yang kau menangkan pasti ada bumbu 'ketidakadilan'."

"Tau apa kau bocah manusia hina!" Amarah Raiser sampai ia mengeluarkan aura api yang sangat mengerikan.

"Sudah terlihat dari wajahmu, dan juga, aku bukan hina. Justru kau yang hina."

"Iblis terhomat sepertiku mana mungkin hina, dirimu yang hina."

"Bukankah manusia derajatnya lebih tinggi dari iblis? Makanya kau hina."

"SIALAN KAU!"

Sebelum sempat ia menghajar Hamdan dengan api yang sangat membakar dari tangannya, tiba-tiba ia dihentikan oleh Sirzech. Para hadirin tak menduga tindakan Sirzech ini, bagaimanapun bangsa iblis telah dihina oleh seorang manusia yang tak punya apa-apa.

"Untuk para hadirin semuanya, sebenarnya kata yang diucapkan anak ini sepenuhnya benar, bahwa manusia sebenarnya derajatnya lebih tinggi daripada kita iblis, karena ia berasal dari dimensi lain yang bahkan eksistensi kita seperti ini tidak ada." Sirzech berusaha untuk meredam kemarahan para hadirin akibat tindakannya.

"Untuk Hamdan-kun, maukah kau bertarung melawan Raiser?"

"Baiklah, jarang-jarang ada kesempatan untuk menendang bokong orang besar mulut dan kepala."

"Dan hadiah apa yang kau inginkan jika dapat mengalahkan Raiser. Harta melimpah, kebangsawanan, atau wanita-wanita cantik? Sebutkan yang engkau suka."

Hamdan berpikir cukup lama tentang tawaran hadiah itu. Harta melimpah? Bisa-bisa ia kebingungan untuk menggunakannya. Kebangsawanan? Malah merepotkan hidupnya dengan aturan super ketat. Sudah cukup dengan status keluarga besarnya di Jepang, tidak perlu ditambahi lagi. Wanita? Ia tidak suka banyak wanita cantik yang hanya tertarik dengan sampulnya saja.

"Aku ingin pertunangan ini dibatalkan, dan tuan putri berambut crimson berhak untuk memilih pasangan hidupnya tanpa ada campur tangan orang lain." Ia cukup malu mendengar permintaan yang dikatakannya, jujur saja ia bingung untuk memilih imbalan, dan akhirnya permintaanya yang dikatakan tadi terlontar begitu saja. Gerak refleks.

"Baiklah jika itu yang kau mau, segera persiapkan diri kalian."

Rias begitu terkejut sekaligus terharu mendengar permintaan dari pria itu, benih-benih suka mulai tertanam di hatinya, tidak, ia sudah sangat mencintai pria itu. Jatuh cinta di pandangan pertama. Pria tersebut mempunyai charisma tinggi, tangguh. Ia sangat mengharapkan pria itu menang.

"Sebelum aku membakarmu jadi abu, sebutkan namamu terlebih dahulu, hina…" kata Raiser sambil terkekeh.

"Hamdan…. Ilyasa Hamdan. Ingat baik-baik nama itu sebagai orang yang berhasil menendang bokong iblis ayam panggang."

"Jangan sombong kau."

"Akan kuberi waktu 5 menit untuk menyerangku, aku hanya akan menghindar dan defend. Itu sudah cukup bagimu kan untuk mengalahkan manusia hina sepertiku kan?"

"Heeeh… baiklah. Aku akan membuatmu menjadi abu 5 menit, bahkan kurang dari itu!"

Raiser mulai menyerang membabi-buta ke arah Hamdan, namun dengan gesit Hamdan menghindarnya. Hamdan seperti manusia berkecepatan super, mampu bergerak cepat dan bahkan sampai-sampai tak terlihat oleh mata. 5 menit dibuang sia-sia oleh Raiser, serangannya tidak ada yang kena, dari bola api, tinju api, meteor api, apalah itu, tidak kena sama sekali. Setelah 5 menit tepat, Raiser malah terkena serangan telak "Piercing Shot" dari matchlock pistol Hamdan, dan lucunya, Raiser sendiri malah kesakitan dengan "Hanya" tembakan dari matchlock pistol.

"5 menitmu sudah habis, dan aku mengawali seranganku hanya dengan tembakan pistol malah kau kesakitan seperti mau dicabut nyawamu."

"Apa-apaan dengan peluru tadi? Apakah itu peluru cahaya suci? Atau peluru yang diberi air suci?"

"Cuman peluru biasa, dan aku hanya menggunakan skill untuk menembak tembus, itu saja. Malah aku tidak percaya dengan khasiat air suci atau apalah itu yang engkau bicarakan."

"Jadi, mengapa? Rasa sakit ini begitu amat luar biasa."

"Itu hukumanmu karena kau terlalu angkuh dan sombong. Saatnya aku akan mengurangi penderitaanmu dengan cara mengalahkanmu."

Hamdan melemparkan pendant yang sedari tadi dipegangnya seperti melempar koin, ketika bunyi "ting" terdengar saat pendant terjatuh, muncul seperti lingkaran sihir, dan mengeluarkan seekor makhluk garuda, berwujud logam , lalu terbang menuju kearah Hamdan. Sebelum tepat menabrak Hamdan, wujud Garuda tersebut terpecah-pecah, kemudian pecahan tersebut melekat pada tubuh Hamdan, seperti armor. Dalam waktu sekejap, Hamdan sudah terbungkus armor perak berkilauan, dengan motif bulu garuda menghiasi dengan sangat elegan. Ia terlihat seperti ksatria berzirah, bahkan mirip dengan Pegasus Saint di anime Saint Seiya, anime yang pernah ditontonnya waktu kecil ,bedanya, motif di zirahnya adalah Burung Garuda.

Raiser yang melihat kejadian yang terduga itu hanya melongo, membatin mana mungkin manusia bisa berubah seperti itu. Dirasakannya aura yang sangat kuat dan menekan, membuat seluruh tubuhnya bergetar. Kekuatan ini seperti Tuhan, tidak… melebihi Tuhan, menurut pendapat Raiser.

"Kekuatan apa itu….manusia….seharusnya tidak mampu mengeluarkan kekuatan sedahsyat itu yang bahkan mengungguli Tuhan…"

"Tidak! Kekuatan ini tidak apa-apanya dengan Tuhan Yang Maha Kuasa yang mampu menciptakan alam seisinya dan mampu mematikan dan menghapusnya dengan mudah." Balas Hamdan dengan tegas. "Akan kuselesaikan sekarang juga." Sesaat selesai berkata, Hamdan menyelimuti mukanya dengan armor pelindung kepala bermotif kepala serta sayap dan bulu burung Garuda, menutupi seluruh mukanya kecuali kedua matanya.

Dalam sepersekian detik, Hamdan mengurangi jarak dengan Raiser, hingga tepat di depannya, kemudian menonjok bagian perutnya menggunakan lututnya. Hasil dari serangan Hamdan, Raiser melayang di udara tak berdaya, hanya melongo menikmati rasa sakit yang teramat sangat. Melihat ketidakberdayaan Raiser, Hamdan kemudian menyerangnya bertubi-tubi di udara dengan tekhnik bela diri yang ia kuasai. Silat, Tapak Suci, Thai Boxing, wingchun, aikido, juijutsu ia gabungkan untuk menghajar habis-habisan Raiser. Kekuatan regenerasi Raiser sama sekali tak berguna, tertekan oleh aura yang sangat kuat dari Hamdan. Ketika Raiser sudah tak berdaya dan terjatuh menuju tanah, Hamdan langsung mengeluarkan jurus pamungkas "Tinju Gada Rujakpolo", meninju langsung kearah Raiser, dengan tinjunya terselimuti wujud Garuda yang berani, menerjang telak tubuh Raiser, sehingga Raiser terjatuh dengan kerasnya ke tanah, membentuk kawah yang besar. Dengan, ini selesailah pertandingan yang dimenangi telak oleh Ilyasa Hamdan.

Penonton terkejut dengan hasil dari pertandingan duel tersebut. Mereka tak percaya manusia biasa mampu mengalahkan iblis kuat dari keluarga terhormat, Phenex. Tepuk tangan terdengar dari kelompok Gremory,Sitri yang memang menghadiri acara pertunangan, dan juga dari sang Maou sendiri, Sirzech Lucifer. Rias Gremory sendiri tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa senang, bahagia, sekaligus terharu. Dengan kekalahan Raiser, akhirnya ia terbebas dari belenggu pertunangan dengan Raiser yang sangat tidak ia sukai.

"Garuda vs Phoenix berakhir dengan kemenangan Garuda, heheheheheh…." Hamdan merasa kelelahan setelah ia berhasil mengalahkan dengan telak Raiser yang sombong itu. Kemudian ia mengecek e-mailnya, barangkali ia menemukan petunjuk akhir untuk bisa keluar dari dunia ini.

'Selamat!Anda dapat menyelamatkan Red-Haired Crimson Maiden. Anda sungguh seorang ksatria terbaik di muka bumi ini. Selamat kembali ke dunia asalmu :D'

"Akhirnya selesai juga…." Hamdan kemudian menuntun motornya, di depannya sudah muncul bola biru besar yang merupakan portal untuk membuatnya kembali ke rumah.

"Hamdan-san!" teriak Rias sambil berlari kearahnya. "Terima kasih telah menyelamatkanku." Rias sambil terisak haru mengucapkan terima kasih ke Hamdan.

"Sudahlah, kau tak perlu menangis seperti itu, ketika aku melihat seorang wanita sedang kesusahan dan tersiksa, mana mungkin aku tahan melihatnya. Makanya aku menghajar pria itu."

"Apakah kau akan pergi sekarang?"

"Iya. Aku harus kembali pulang ke tempat asalku, ada keluarga yang menungguku di sana."

"Apakah kau tidak ingin tinggal sehari saja disini?"

"Aku sangat menghargai tawaran tersebut, namun aku harus pulang sekarang."

"Hamdan-san…"

Tiba-tiba Rias mencium bibir Hamdan, air mata mengalir kembali dari mata Rias, menandakan ia sangat mencintai Hamdan, serta tidak ingin kehilangan dirinya. Mungkin ia tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan Hamdan lagi, jika Hamdan pergi pulang.

"Ham…dan…san." Rias memeluk erat Hamdan seolah ingin terus bersamanya. Untuk saat ini ia tidak ingin kehilangan seorang pria yang sangat ia cintainya, karena ia ingin terus bersamanya selamanya. Ia ingin menikah dengan pria yang sangat ia cintainya, yaitu Hamdan.

"Ano…." Hamdan kaget dengan reaksi Rias yang tiba-tiba menciumnya serta memeluknya dengan erat. Ia tidak bisa pulang dengan keadaan seperti ini. Di dalam pikirannya, Gadis ini mungkin telah jatuh cinta berat kepadanya. Mana mungkin ada gadis yang mau mencium bibir seorang pria kalau bukan orang yang sangat dicintainya.

Akhirnya dengan segala keberanian ia berhasil melepas pelukan Rias. "Aku harus pulang sekarang. Jika aku berada terus disini, mungkin tempat ini akan tidak stabil dengan eksistensi yang seharusnya tidak ada yaitu aku."

"Mengapa Hamdan.." Rias akhirnya memanggil Hamdan tanpa '-san'

"Seharusnya tempatku bukan disini. Aku harus pulang sekarang, lagipula aku lebih nyaman hidup di tempat asalku. Aku akan berjanji akan selalu mengingatmu, Rias."

Akhirnya Rias dapat menata perasaannya, serta merelakan pujaan hatinya pulang. "Apakah kita dapat bertemu lagi?"

"Kita akan bertemu lagi, jika takdir berkata iya. Tidak, pasti kita akan bertemu, entah kapan tetap pasti bertemu." senyum Hamdan yang membuat Rias blushing berat.

"Akan kutunggu waktu dimana kita bertemu,Hamdan. Dan ini helm-mu, sudah kuukir symbol sihir Gremory, untuk mengingatkanmu yang telah menyelamatkanku."

"Ahhh..Terima kasih banyak." Hamdan menerima helm bergambar wayang epos Mahabharata serta tambahan symbol Gremory dengan senang hati. "Ini untukkmu." Hamdan menyerahkan pendant bewarna emas kepada Rias "Ini untuk mengingatkanmu kepadaku. Jagalah pendant itu baik-baik." "Aku harus pulang sekarang."

Hamdan melangkah menuju kearah portal bola biru besar sambil menuntun motornya. Rias memberinya sayonara perpisahan terhadap dirinya, dengan perasaan yang amat sangat bahagia. Rias terus menatap Hamdan hingga menghilang masuk ke dalam portal, dan kemudian portal tersebut lenyap.

* * *

Hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi mengibarkan wedding dress putih yang ia kenakan. Rambut Crimson-nya juga turut berkibar dengan anggunnya. Rias berdiri di tengah-tengah aula, dengan alunan music klasik 'canon in d major' yang tiba-tiba terdengar, mengaharap suatu saat nanti ia dapat bertemu dengan pria tersebut, dan hidup bersamanya selamanya.

* * *

"Akhirnya…. Sampai rumah juga."

Hamdan masuk kedalam rumah yang mirip kediaman Oreki di anime Hyouka, dengan halaman hijau yang tidak luas tetapi memberi kesan asri. Ia menutup pagar rumahnya, sambil menatap ke langit biru yang cerah. "Aku ingin suatu saat nanti bertemu dengan gadis elok berambut crimson itu, meskipun itu mustahil dan entah bagaimana…."

Ilyasa Hamdan Arata, age seventeen(almost eighteen), Savior of The Red-Haired Maiden.

* * *

 **UAHHHHMMMM! Cukup lelah juga membuat fanfic ini. Sampai-sampai badan jadi pegel semua karena lama-lama duduk di depan Laptop.**

 **Ini Fanfic One-shoot pertamaku, jadi kubuat dengan sebaik-baiknya meskipun masih tetap ada kesalahan.**

 **Aku mengambil setingan cerita saat pertunangan Rias dengan Raiser, tapi disini Issei tidak yang menyelamatkan Rias, Justru OC-ku sendiri orang dimensi lain blasteran Jepang-Indo yang menyelamatkan, dan ia kelihatan overpowered (Memang sengaja, karena eksistensinya yang tidak seharusnya di dunianya Rias, Jadi ia overpowered di Dunianya Rias.)**

 **Ini jadi Fanficku serta hiatus selama kurang lebih 3 minggu, dan mungkin ada karya selanjutnya atau update fanficku yang lain selama 2 minggu ini.**

 **Tolong Reviewnya ya! :D Dimohon dengan amat sangat jangan Silent Reader (Authornya sampai bersimpuh karena memohon)karena kritik dan saran anda sangat membantu. Dan juga jangan lupa untuk klik Favorite untuk Fanfic ini juga ya! :D**

 **(Authornya ngemis Favorite)**

 **(...)**


End file.
